random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Meap Chronicals
''Part 1:The secret diary'' Meap:"Dear diary...I ate fried chicken the end..." (thinks) Meap:"Oh yeah and there's some crazy guy that has been stalking me all year" Crazy Guy:Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! (Meap shuts curtins) Meap:"Anyway I learned how to say chicken and I think i'll say it now" Meap! ......-_- I thought I'd nail that. Crazy Guy:Hello. Meap:(puts on mustashe) what are you doing in my house. Crazy Guy:(hands meap mail) I was reading your mail. Meap:O-KAY....Let see its a letter from Momma Meap! (opens letter) Meap:"Dear Meap...its me Mario I told you I was gonna track you don't..you loser" Crazy Guy:I'm so glad i'm not you. Meap:How did you even get in here I had all me doors and windows locked. Crazy Guy:My pants are angry. Meap:0_0....Geeze are all the neighbors crazy. Mario:Its'a me Mario.. Meap:Can you say the C.H.I.C.K.E.N word? Mario:Chick-In? Meap:Get out of here. Mario:But I have some bad news. Meap:You said the word? Mario:No! Klasky Csupso is eating peoples pants! Meap:That's terrible...yet weird... Mario:But lets get some chicken. ''Part 2:KFC'' Man:Welcome to KFC how may I take your order... Meap:I'll have a...Nugget in a biscut. Mario:And i'll have some spagetti... Man:-_- We don't serve spagetti Mario: I want my spagetti >:0 Man:Name me one time we served spagetti at KFC. Meap:Buttons.... Mario:0_0 ......... Mario:Its quit simple all I want is a spicy' spagetti you know with the sauce.. (Meap robs and jumps a guy in the backround) Mario:And the big juicy meatballs and the sauce... Man:0_0 we don't serve spagetti Klasky Csupso:Ha ha ha! (eats man's pants) Man:Aaah! Mario:Aaah! Pink rainbow pony undies! Man:It was a present from my mom-nster friends. Meap:(ties man up and tapes mouth shut) you better sit down you fool! Mario:C'mon just give me a spagetti. Man: D:< We don't serve spagetti! Meap:Now stay down (pulls money out pocket) Mario:Lets go they don't even serve spagetti. Part 3:Speaking Italian Mario:You know when it comes to the ladies I speak italian pretty good. Meap:Uh huh...Chicken! >:D Ha I said it! (Mario walks over to lady) Mario:puzzi come la parte posteriore di una capra Lady:(reads english to italian book) Huh? Mario:la tua più brutta la ragazza puzzolente puzzolente del mondo Mario:Stop with the games girls are ugly. Lady:(Sprays Meap with peper spray) Meap:Aaaaah! Part 4:The Bikini Bottom (Spongebob and Patrick enter) Meap:Chicken! Sonic:Hey guys where uh..underwater. Mario:When did you get here. Sonic:I was kinda stalking you.... Meap:Chicken! Spongebob:Wow A talking chicken! Meap:Chicken! Spongebob:What's your name little guy? Mario:I'm Mario! Sonic:He was talking about me. Spongebob:I was talking about Chicken. Meap:Meap. Spongebob:Oh your name is Meap...hi Meap! Meap:Meap! Phineas:Meap! Ferb look its Meap! (Phineas and Ferb run to hug Meap) Meap:Meap? Phineas:Its been years.Oh and you remember Perry. Perry:Gru gru gru. Meap:Meap! Sonic:I don't remember Perry meeting Meap. Phineas:It was in the Meapless in seattle. Sonic: >:O Thanks alot Phineas we never saw that episode. Phineas:It never aired. Sonic:Then how do you know about the episode. Phineas:I read the script.. Mario:I read the script to a little. Phineas:How. Mario:I was stalking you. Phineas:Anyway Meap what brings you here. Meap:(Pulls picture of donut) Phineas:A donut...? Meap:(shakes head yes)....(pulls out picture of a magician) Phineas:A donut..magician? Meap:(shakes head no).....(pulls out picture of a wizard) Phineas:Harry potter? Meap:(shakes head no)....(pulls out flash cards) Phineas:Flash cards? Meap:(flips to a flash card that says Magical) Phineas:Magical...and Donut a magical donut! Meap:(Shakes head yes) Candace:I heard of that it grants you any wish you want. Meap:(shakes head yes)...(pulls out picture hot rod) Phineas:You want a hot rod? Meap:(shakes head yes).... Part 4:With Mitch Mitch:(In the shower) la de doo,lay dee dum,la dee dooo! (knock on door) Mitch:I'm coming! (shuts off shower water then walks downstairs and opens door) Mailman:Mitch? Mitch:Yes that's me. Mailman:Here's your package. Mitch:Thanks..(shuts door) I wonder what it is? (opens package) Oh just a dumb invitation to see a magical donut...(reads) "that grants your every wish"! Hmm.... Part 5:The Krusty Krab Plankton:What's the point i'm never gonna get the formula Karen! Karen:Why don't you poop. Plankton:Poop,you mean People.Order.Our,Patty? Karen:No litterally poop. Plankton:Okay...(walks to bathroom) Mr.Krabs:Spongebob your late! Meap:Meap. Mr.Krabs:Who's the baby. Spongebob:(laughs) he's not a baby Mr.Krabs. Mr.Krabs:I don't even wanna no. Spongebob:Wait! Squidward's gonna need to cover my shift i'm going on an adventure! Mr.Krabs:O-Kay...Squidward your workin' two shifts! Plankton:(Hops into Meap's pocket but falls out with a picture of the magic donut picture in his hand) Wait is that the magic donut that grants any wish? I think I know how i'll get the Krabby Patty secret formula! Part 6:The Park Phineas:Don't worry where almost done! Now the rocket is finished. Meap:(walks into his new rocket) Spongebob:Hey where's Gary? Patrick:Isn't he at home? Spongebob:Oh I forgot... Phineas:Lets go to a park! (presses button) (teleports to park) Rigby:Dude run! Monster:Raaaarggg!! (chases after Rigby) Rigby:Dude its the ball,hand me the ball! Spongebob:Wow what's going on here? Mordecai:Okay. Rigby:Dude i'm open! Mordecai:Catch! (tosses ball to Rigby) Skips:Rigby! Toss the ball in the monsters mouth he'll choke! Mordecai:What Rigby sucks at tossing! Rigby:Stop talking! Phineas:Uh..what's going on here? Benson:What the! Mordecai:Dude! Hand the ball to me! Rigby:No! I can throw! (Monster picks up Rigby) Rigby:Wow a clear shot..(tosses ball in monster's mouth) Monster:Aaaauugghhh!!!!!! (blows up) Rigby:Uh oh (falls from the sky) Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! Mordecai:Dude I got you! (Mordecai catches Rigby) Rigby:Thanks dude... Benson:There you are! No clean up this mess the monster left or your fired!! Mario:Jerk... Rigby:Tell me about it but he doesn't compare to Morde- Mordecai:(punches Rigby) Rigby:Owwww Spongebob:I'm Spongebob and this is Patrick. Patrick:Hi.... Phineas:I'm Phineas,this is my step brother Ferb,this is my Sister Candace and that's my friend Meap. Mario:And i'm a'Supa Mario. Mordecai:Hey...(sigh) Spongebob:Something wrong blue bird...? Mordecai:Every day its the thing you don't expect to happen in real life with us...(sigh) Rigby:Yeah and Benson always says "Get back to work-" Morecai and Rigby:"Or your fired!" Rigby:And it drives me bonkers! Mordecai:Anyway i'm Mordecai and this is my bro Rigby. Rigby:(looks at watch) ah-its time for lunch... Part 7:The Coffe Shop Mordecai:Hey Marget..(sigh) Bosses right? Marget:Tell me about it.. Spongebob:Hi i'm Spongebob. Mordecai:Uh...we want the usual,a kiddie meal for Spongebob-\ Spongebob:Hey i'm a man! Mario:Don't forget my spagetti... Marget:This is a coffe shop...we don't serve spagetti... Mario:No Spagetti...):< Modrecai:Dude,there's no spagetti. (Muscle Man and High Five ghost walk inside the coffe shop) Muscle Man:Ooooohhh! (Walks over to Mordecai and Rigby) You ladies are fired! Rigby:What that's not true! Muscle Man:Yeah it is just ask Benson! Mordecai:Dude I don't think he's lying. Rigby:Lets roll (grabs Meap,Spongebob,Patrick,Phineas,Ferb,Candace,Perry and Mario) (runs to the park) Benson:What are you doing here! Your fired! Mordecai:But we got to have this job where elese are we gonna go? Benson:I don't care! Your always slacking off! Mordecai:......(Thinks) Monster:Raargg! Rigby:Dude he's back! Phineas:He's back! Meap:(Runs to the ship).... Phineas:Everyone in the ship with Meap! Spongebob:Mordecai,Rigby are you coming!? Mordecai:No Spongebob...we must stay... Phineas:We need them (grabs Mordecai,Rigby,Skips,Pops and Benson and takes them inside Meap's ship) (Ship flies away) Phineas:Wait we forgot Muscle Man & 5's! Mordecai:I'm okay with that. Rigby:Me too! Benson:I don't see why you had to take me! Part 8:The Ship Attack Radio:(Mario theme song) Meap:(turns off Radio) Mario:Hey that's my jam! Meap:(points at a bunch of ships attacking them) Plankton:I'm gonna get that formula (presses torpedo's button on ship) (A torpedo goes to shoot at Meap's ship) Rigby:Meap what are you doing? Benson:If we don't make it out of here i'm gonna eat my own hand. (Torpedo's hits meap's ship all the way) Meap:(flies up) Meap! Spongebob:Way to go Meap! Candace:Meap look out another torpedo! (torpedo comes close to the ship) Spongebob:Meap wait can you bring anyone here right with the cool rocket ship powers? Meap:(shakes head yes)..... Spongebob:Good (stands up from chair) I wish Sandy Cheeks was here! Meap:(presses button) (Sandy at here treedome) Sandy:La La La (mowing the lawn)... (teleports to Meap's ship) Sandy:Huh? Where am I? Spongebob:I'll explain later but you have to protect us from those torpedos! Sandy:But I forgot my space suit. Phineas:Don't worry we brought a spair. (gives Sandy a space suit) Sandy:Thanks (puts on space suit and jumps out Meap's ship) Spongebob:Sandy karate chop the torpdos! Sandy:OKAY! HI-YAH! (chops a torpedo) HI-YAH! (chopd a torpedo) HI-YAH! (chops a torpedo) Phineas:Way to go Sandy! Mario:Wait what now? Sandy:(gets back in ship) So can I go home now? Spongebob:Sorry Sandy,but where going on a little adventure (pulls out picture of donut) to find that magical donut (puts hands in the air) that grants any wish! Sandy:What are we wishing for? Meap:Meap Meap! Sandy:What? Spongebob:He said "Another donut" Phineas:Wait if Meap can bring anyone here then...Meap. Meap:(Looks at Phineas) Phineas:I wish Perry the Platypus was here! Perry:(teleports to the ship) Gru Gruu Gruu. Phineas:Hi Perry! Oh and one more! Isebella! Meap:(presses Button) Isebella:(teleports to Meap's ship) Huh where am I? Phineas:Where going on an adventure to find a magical donut that grants any wish. Isebella:Cool! Part 9:Green Hill Zone Sonic:(sigh) Sometimes its really fun just to sit back and relax eh' Tails? Tails:Yah.... Sonic:What's Knuckles been up to? Tails:I don't know... (Meap's ship flies down) Meap:(comes out ship) Meap! Mario:WHAT THE HECK! (runs out ship) Sonic! Sonic:What! (jumps up) Mario! (Sonic and Mario start beating each other up) Meap:(face palm) Sonic:(Punches Mario in the face) Hah! Mario:(punches Sonic in the face) Hah! Tails:Oh no not again! Stop! Or i'll-i'll... Sonic:You'll what. Tails:I'll uh....eat potatoes. Sonic:Okay. Spongebob:What's going on why did you guys fight. Sonic:Because he beat me at the winter olypics. Phineas:So.... Perry:(looks away) ....(puts on hat)....(runs away somewhere) Phineas:Wow even in Green Hill Zone..Perry still leaves us. Candace:Lets just hope we get this done fast...Jeremy is taking me to the movies tomarrow. Phineas:Don't worry,i'll ask questions. Sonic:Hey Kid. Phineas:Hi my names Phineas have you seen a donut around here? Sonic:Yay! Follow me! Chapter 10:With Perry Perry:(Keeps running)...(turns on watch) Major Monogram:Agent P,evil doctor Eggman is up to no good you need to stop him. Perry:...(Turns off watch) Egg Man:Huh? A platypus? Perry:(Points at hat) Egg Man:Gah! Another O.W.A.C.A agent! Perry:(Punches Egg Man) Egg Man:You little! Perry:(tosses Egg Man into waterfall) Eggman:Aaaah! Curse you stranger! (falls into water) Chapter 11:Meeting Knuckles Phineas:We've been walking for...Ferb? Ferb:(Looks at watch).....15 minutes. Sonic:Look there he is! Knuckles:(punches punching bag) Take that! Ha! (punches it again) Sonic:Hey Knuckles! Knuckles:Huh? Oh Hey Sonic,Tails oh and you brought some friends. Phineas:Hi! Knuckles:Hey. Sonic:Anyway where looking for a magical donut have you seen it. Knuckles:(Punches punching bag again) Magical donut? (Punches again) Nope. Sonic:Okay. Shadow:(comes to Knuckles home) Hedgehog? Sonic:Shadow? Shadow:Your going down again! Sonic:Oh no you don't.(charges up to Shadow) Shadow:Choas Control (charges up to Sonic) Sonic:I thought we were friends! Shadow:Well you thought wrong (drop kicks sonic) Sonic:Owww (jumps up) Take this! (blasts Shadow) Shadow:Auughh (falls all the way in the sky) Sonic:hmm.... Meap:Meap. Spongebob:Meap's right we need to stop waisting time with these fights if we wanna find the donut. Sonic:Okay..hey by the way can I come. Spongebob:Well I don't see why not. (Sonic and Knuckles run into Meap's ship) Tails:I'm coming to (runs into Meap's ship) Knuckles:(tosses Tails out) Sonic:Sorry Tails,hey I know incase Eggman comes you can fight him. Tails:Okay! (ship flies away) Part 11:Return Home Meap:(Flying ship) ............ Spongebob:This adventure's been so cool. Candace:Yah. Meap:(looks at panic screen)...(gasp) Computer:Intruder in house! Meap:Meap! Spongebob:Oh no! Meap:(flies wrong direction back to house) (lands near his house) Phineas:So somebody broke into Meap's house? Guy 1:Oh no! Spongebob:What do we do now! Guy 1:I'm gonna kick your butt! Sandy:HIIIIII-YAH! (punches Guy 1) Guy 1:Owww (passes out) Meap:Meap Meap Meap! (punches Guy 2) Guy 2:Ow....(passes out) Candace:(kicks guy 3) Guy 3:Owww (passes out) Spongebob:I can't beleive somebody broke into Meap's house. Meap: .........(sad)....(sniff)..... Phineas:(gasp)....(Walks over to Meap)..Don't worry...Ferb and I will rebuild your house...we promise,you don't have to be sad. Meap:(nods head yes)...Meap! Phineas:Ferb and I will promise to rebuild your hou-Oh my gosh! We forgot Perry! Sonic:Oh no! Phineas:Meap we gotta go back to Green Hill Zone! Meap:Meap. (everyone gets in ship) Part 12:Return to Green Hill Zone Egg Man:For pushing me in the ocean i'm gonna feed you too the sharks. (Ship is almost flying down to green hill zone grass) Phineas:Oh no we were too late! Wait maybe not! (jumps off ship)....(lands on grass) Egg Man:Huh? Sonic:What? Happen to Tails? Egg Man:Your alien friends dad put Tails in a sack then took him to another planet. Meap:(gasp) Phineas:Wait why is Perry wearing a hat? (flash back) Phineas:Your a secret Agent. Phineas:Your evil? He's Evil? Phineas:Put your hand down Ferb. Phineas:Where we just a cover to you. (goes back to green hill zone) Phineas:I remember we were in the 2nd demension! You are a secret agent! But your boss erased our memory! Candace:Now that you think of it I remember too. Isebella:Me too. Perry:(sigh) gru gru gruu Knuckles:Enough games! Hand over the Platypus! Egg Man:No! Knuckles:(PUNCHES EGGMAN in the ocean and grabs Perry) Egg Man:Oww! (everyone gets in ship and flies away) Part 13:Andy's room Isebella:Uh..where are we? Phineas:(shrugs sholders) I don't know.... Sonic:Any reason this place is so big. (Staff meeting) Woody:And Andy is going out of vacation and that is all. Jessie:Is Andy going to bring us? Woody:We'll just wait and see. Sonic:Wow who's the cowboy. Phineas:Let try and not draw to much attention to our selve -(Phineas gets grabbed) Chatter Phone:Hello Kid...your not a toy like us are you. Phineas:You guys are toys? Wow,who tricked you out? Chatter Phone:Tricked? Out? No-No-No in this world we toys come to life. Phineas:Wow kids must have a ball all the ti- Chatter Phone:But humans don't know.You see sometimes I hide in the toy box and keep an eye on the toys. Phineas:Where do you live? Chatter Phone:At a place called "Sunny Side Daycare" Phineas:Wow. Chatter Phone:Okay bye kid...but remember this didn't happen...got it? Phineas:(nods head yes)...... Chatter Phone:Okay...(slides back down toy box) Isebella:Phineas are you okay? Phineas:Yeah..i'm fine. Mario:Did you find any spagetti? Phineas:No Mario..... Woody:Huh? Who are you people? Phineas:Where friends with this alien we'll explain our names later but can you help us find a magical donut. Woody:A magical what? Phineas:Oh-we don't have any time (grabs Woody,Buzz and Jessie) Perry:(accidentally kicks the gang including Woody,Buzz and Jessie off the window and they fly into the garbage) Phineas:Its okay Perry accidents happen... Woody:I'm coming too. Buzz:Then I am too. Jessie:Count me in! Part 14:Sid's house (garbage truck goes to Sid's house) Woody:Huh? Sid's house (gulp)...... Jessie:Who's Sid. Buzz:A dangerous kid who torchers toys. Ferb:(Walks over and puts hands out) (everyone jumps up window) Sid's Mom:Dinner's ready.. Sid:Send it up mom! Please....? Sid's Mom:Sid we've been over this a million times,you did not see toys come to life it all in your head. Woody:Huh? Sid? Sid:(gasp) What do you want? Woody:Have you seen a magical donu- Sid:(runs over to Woody) you made me go crazy for years. Phineas:(rushes over to Sid) Whoa-Whoa-Whoa Break up the fight. Sid:Hannah! (runs out door) I'm not crazy (shuts door) Phineas:......WOW....... Chatter Phone:(jumps up on Sid's window) Psst....Kid....Over here Phineas:guys look an alien! (Everyone looks) Phineas:(runs over to the chatter phone) What's up? Chatter Phone:You need to get out of here. Phineas:Why? Chatter Phone:The stars.... Phineas:The Stars...? Chatter Phone:If you go to bed and the stars are moving.....its a bad sign..... Phineas:Okay.... Chatter Phone:Don't tell your friends.... Phineas:Guys! We have to go! Part 15:Dangerous Warp Phineas:Are we there yet? Meap:Meap..... Mario:Is there spagetti in space? Meap:Meap...... (accidentally flis into a warp hole) Phineas:Uh oh. Sandy:Is this the end? Spongebob:I think so. Meap:Meeeeaaaaapppp!!! Meap:Spagetti,Spagetti,Spagetti !! (Mario bumps into a tank and breaks it) Sandy:Oh no Mario you destoryed our oygen tanks. Mario:Oooops... Phineas:You mean we'll been running out of oxygen? Spongebob:Barnacles...I knew it would end like this. Meap:Meap! Phineas:Meaps right this is not the end. Sandy:Okay where on to 8 seconds of oxygen. Patrick:Oh no! (cuts to Phineas and Ferb's house) Linda:Hi Baljeet,Phineas and Ferb aren't home. Baljeet:I know,just watching a little television. Buford:(walks into living room) Hey loser. Baljeet:Hi Buford. Buford:What'cha watchin'? Baljeet:A hidden camera in Meap's space ship. Buford:(tosses Baljeet out window) Move over this is where I sit. Linda:(walks out door) Oh Baljeet,you shouldn't be playing in my garden. Baljeet:Yes,yes i'm not (jumps back in window) (back to space ship) Phineas:Anyone else a little..hot...(looks at tank) No wonder were on to 2 more seconds. Candace:Wait! Phineas:Yeah... Candace:Gotta go to the bathroom (runs to back door) Everyone: -_- ....................................................... Sonic:Wait the warp button! Meap:(Presses warp button) Chapter:16 Mushroom Kingdom Mario:Wow where home....(looks at watch) Well look at time time,I better feed Yoshi,no more adventures again! (makes a run for it) Phineas:Maybe the magical donut is in the mushroom kingdom. Sonic:Something tells me you can't just be your "average Joe" to go to the mushroom kingdom. Phineas:Ferb and I are legendary....(walks up to mushroom kingdom and knocks on door) Toad:(opens up draw bridge) Yes? Phineas:I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb,we wanted to visit the mushroom kingdom. Toad:Your "Average Joe" Can't just come to the Princess castle. (Draw bridge closes) Sonic:Told ya... Phineas:They only other way to get in to the castle is,go underwater,dig a hole and climb into the castle and open the draw bridge. Spongebob:I can do that (jumps in the water)......Okay I'll need a shovel... Shark:Grrr.... Spongebob:What was that noice....? Shark:Grrrrr.... Spongebob:Aaaah! A shark! (jumps out of water) Rigby:What's the matter Spongebob? Spongebob:They've got a shark down there...maybe two. Koopa:(Walks over) ......Get them! (Koopa's come to attack the heroes) Spongebob:Oh no. (Koopa gets knocked out) Phineas:What the heck.... (Koopa gets knocked out) Tails:Hi-Yah! (Punches Koopa in the face and pushes him into the water) Tails:There..... Sonic:What the... Knuckles:(breaks glass off of Tails head) Aughh! You idiot you weren't suppose to come! Tails:Owww...ow ow ow ow....owwwww.... Sonic:How did you get to Mushroom Kingdom anyway...we flew across the galaxy... Tails:Okay... Chapter 17:Tail's Flash Back (After you and Knuckles taken off with your new friends around the world I was sad) Tails:(sigh)..... Egg Man:So Tails is it....? Tails:Eggman..... Eggman:Your friends are gone right? Tails:Yeah.... EggMan:(grabs tails by his tails) And So are you! (tosses tails in the ocean) Tails:(holds breath).................. EggMan:Ha Ha Ha Ha (swallows bug) Ha Ha Ha *Cough* Ha Ha *Cough* Ha! Tails:(I can't breath underwater)........(holds breath) Shark:(eats Tails) Vector:..................(catches a shark with his fishing pole) I got a bite! (Pulls shark up) Vector:Oh boy a shark (eats shark)....Oh well (falls alseep) Crazy Guy:How did I get here again? (Picks up Vector and puts him in a sack) ............(runs into a space ship) (3 hours later) Vector:(Snoring)........(coughs out the shark and it falls out the window) Shark:............(falls alseep and coughs Tails up) Tails:Uh-Oh (falls down to the mushroom kingdom) Aaaaah! (falls down to planet) Tails:Owww...I fell on my tails......(gets up)......What the Koopa's? Sonic? Mario? Knuckles?....Oh happy day.... Chapter 18:Journey to the Mushroom Kingdom Tails:And that is my story.... Knuckles:(breaks another peice of glass of Tails head) Yah! Tails:Owwww...why'd you do that for? Knuckles:Waisting my 2 minutes..... Tails:Wait I can get to the draw bridge (flies up to the roof then down to pull the lever) (draw bridge opens) (Everybody walks into the kindgom and then the door closes) Benson:I wonder what Muscle Man and High Five Ghost are up to right now... (back at the park) Muscle Man:Oh yeah lets keep partying (throws shirt off) Oh yeah! (breaks door down and puts a hole through the ground. (back at the mushroom kingdom) Benson:Probolay doing something insane... (Knock on draw bridge) Mario:Hello...? Spongebob:(opens draw bridge) Hello....? Mario:Oh..Hi guys.....(door opens) Knuckles:Welcome back...... Mario:(sigh) Fine i'll come with you guys..... (walks up to the princess bed room) Mario:(opens door) ..huh?..its Peach's room..... Sonic:Wow Pink....... Mario:Wow....(jumps on Peach's bed) Ya-Hah! (starts bouncing) Peach:Huh? (takes off sleep mask) Get off my bed you cretin! (destorys Mario with hammer) Mario:Mama-Mia...... Peach:Oh...Its just you Mario..don't do that again or else you'd be seriously hurt... Mario:Okay..... Peach:I'm not expecting the Bros. today so what ever reason you here must be terrible.... Chapter 19:Peach's meeting Peach:(sits on her chair) So what's the matter? Mario:Were looking for a magical donut. Peach:What! I got out of bed for a magical dontut!? Phineas:What he means to say its,your magesty.....A talking telephone told me that if the stars move weirdly that means its not good and the world its being taken over. Peach:What kinda of fool do you take me for. Luigi:Wait! Princess! Wait! (trips) Owww.....(gets up) Princess! Peach:Luigi? Luigi:There not lying...... Peach:How can I know? Luigi:(pulls out tape) Two kids named Buford and Baljeet sent me this video of their adventures. (gives Peach the tape) Peach:Okay........(plays the tape) (the tapes plays) Meap:"Dear Diary today I ate fried chic-(fast fowards) (in the space ship's bathroom) Mario:(reading news paper on the toilet)...................Poptarts...... (back at Mushroom kingdom) Peach:Okay..I beleive you...(chair flies her up onto the roof of the mushroom kingdom) Chapter 20:Wild Attack Mario:So what's going on. Peach:(pulls on telescope) ...I'm seeing....space pods..... Mario:Lemme See! (looks out telescope)....Your right (jumps off roof onto feet) (Space pod falls down) Mitch:(comes out) Aaah...Meap.... Meap:(gasp)....Meap.... Mitch:Its about time we meet...again.... Meap:(points at his space ship) (Everyone gets in meap's ship and flies into space) Peach:I hope they do a good job. (Runs downstairs to protect herself) Bowswer:(stops Peach) Where do you think your going? (eats Peach) Mitch:You and the other villans stay here...while go take care of Meap... Chapter 21:The Epik Ending (Flies to a random planet they never went to before) Woody:Where are we? Jessie:I don't know... Meap:Meap! Phineas:Meaps right,this might be where the magical donut is. Mario:Its up its the sky! (everyone looks at the magical donut on the roof of the giant castle. Mario:I'm gonna get that spagetti! (Bounches all the way up to the roof) Phineas:Wait Mario! (Everyone gets sad) Phineas:There's no telling how high Mario jumped by now we should just go ho- Ferb:Give up! I think not,did you ever get up Phineas! Why should we give up when we want that donut! Phineas:Alright Ferb! (jumps up) (Long silent Minute) Sonic:Well are we just gonna stand there,or are we gonna get that donut before Mario. (everyone except Phineas and Ferb run to the castle) Phineas:Thanks Ferb,at times like this you always know just what to say. Ferb:(gives Phines thumbs up) (Phineas and Ferb run to the castle) Phineas:Wow what a huge castle. Candace:Wow..... Meap: Meap! Spongebob:What is it Meap? Meap: (Points at a special door) (everyone goes into the special door) Sonic:Wow.... Tails:Lava! Phineas:I don't feel good about going over a ocean of lava.... Sonic:We better just be careful. (part of the bridge falls off) Phineas:Uh oh....okay i'm running (starts to run) Meap: Meap! Meap! Meap! Phineas:Huh? (falls off the bridge) Isebella:Phineas! Phineas:Aaaah! (Falls onto a small drifting rock) Wow...Saved by a rock. Isebella:Whew..... Dragon:Roar! Sandy:Aaah! A dragon! Dragon:(coughs out fire) Sonic:Everybody run! Phineas:Somebody help the rock is melting! Perry:(grabs grapling hook) Phineas:(grabs onto grapling hook and pulls himself up) Isebella:Phineas,thank goodness your alright... Dragon:Roar! (breaths fire towards everyone) Knuckles:Guys run! (everyone runs into a different door) Phineas:Wow that was a close one....Huh? (Space pod breaks into ship) Mitch:(steps out of mod) Ha Ha Ha! Meap and friends! Candace:Mitch! Phineas:If you want that magical donut you'll need to get through us first. Mitch:All I need to do its get passed you,with this powerful blaster I can make anyone transform into a speck of dust then later disaper.And your number one on the list. (shoots the blaster at Phineas) Phineas:Nooo!!! Perry:(gasp) (flash back) Young Phineas:Mom Perry went to the bathroom on my comic books. Linda:I'm sorry Phineas,but when you have a pet you have to make sacrafises (back to the castle) Perry: (starts to get nervous) ...... (gets serious and jumps in the way of Mitch's blast) Mitch:Huh? Phineas:Perry! Perry:(falls down on the ground) Phineas:(gasp) My platypus....(gets down on ground) Isebella:Perry! Candace:Don't worry Phineas its gonna be okay. Phineas:(Sadly) No...Its not....(Angry) You had no reason to blast for me or Perry.(digs in pocket and pulls out the baseball launcher) Mitch:Bring it on...little boy. Phineas:Perry is going to disaper soon and turn into a speck of dust because of you,but that doesn't mean I won't give up. (hits Mitch with the baseball) Mitch:Oww.... Meap:(Punches Mitch in the face) Sonic:(jumps on Mitch) (with Mario) Mario:Finally at the tallest tower. (falls off the roof and into a window) Phineas:Mario? Mario:Hey... Ferb:(pulls Mitch's pants down) Mitch:Auggh!! (pulls pants up) Perry:(pulls emergency button out of hat).......(tosses it at Mitch) Mitch:What's this (cough)...(cough)... Meap:(punches Mitch) Phineas:(gets hot)......I'm to hot...must rest (falls down on the ground) Chapter 22:The Big Wish Ferb:(ties Mitch's arms and legs in a double naught) .....(winks at Phineas) Phineas:(gets up) Ferb! That was amazing! Sonic:Group hug.. (everyone group hugs except Knuckles) Sonic:C'mon Knuckles you know you wanna come in.. Knuckles:Men don't hug.... Phineas:Aww C'mon Knuckles,Knuckles,Knuckles. Knuckles:Okay,Okay but just for the record this is the first and only time I'll hug somebody. (Knuckles gets in the group hug) Meap:(takes off Mitch's moastashe)......Thank you Phineas and Ferb..... Phineas:Your welcome..so are you ready to get that magical donut. Meap:You bet (everyone climbs to the roof) Phineas:Okay Meap,congrats you earned it after all your hard work. Meap:But you know Phineas...I couldn't have done it without you.... Mario:I still want Spagetti..... Ferb:(pulls left overs out of a paper bag) I was saving this for a special day but..(tosses bag to Mario) Mario:Yay Spagetti! (eats the spagetti) This was deffinetly worth 22 hours of this adventure. Phineas:So Meap are you ready to make your wish. Meap:You bet cha'.....(looks at Phineas) Phineas:(smiling) Meap: I wish for a do-....no... Phineas:(confused) Meap:I wish to restore the life of Perry the Platypus! Phineas:Meap? (Perry turns back into a platypus) Perry:(Climbs up to the roof) ......Gru Gruu Gruuu Phineas:Perry! (Perry and Phineas hug) I was so worried that you wouldn't come back. (O.W.A.C.A space ship flies down to the roof) Major Monogram:(opens up the ship) Hello. Phineas:Oh hi Major Monogram. Major Monogram:I'm very sorry to say this but you will need to get your memory erased. Phineas:(Gasp) Oh no...all of us? Major Monogram:Yes... Phineas:Wait! (stands behind Perry) I promise you that I won't tell Perry's secret to anyone! (holds out pinkie) Major Monogram:A pinke promise? Sorry but the rules say- (everyone gives Major Monogram a puppy dog face) Karl:Please Sir? Major Monogram:Okay...but if you tell anybody but your friends..Agent P has to be send to a different family... Everyone:Yay! Phineas:You look good with the moustash. Meap:Thanks Phineas but I think for a little bit the only sentence i'll be using is (takes off moutsash) Meap! Phineas:Okay. Meap:(Puts it back on) I guess its time for everyone to go home. Chapter 23:Going home (flies down to the park) Phineas:Goodbye guys. Benson:You know Mordecai and Rigby,this adventure was not half bad..... Skips:Yeah... Benson:But I think I need to take a nap....(walks home) Spongebob:Bye guys. Mordecai:Bye Spongebob! (Flies into Space) Phineas:Now this adventure has been really great! (Flies down to green hill zone) Meap:Goodbye Sonic Heroes. Sonic:Goodbye! Amy:(runs over to Sonic) Sonic! Sonic:Bye Meap! Gotta go! (runs) Amy:(chases after Sonic) Tails:I guess this is the end... Knuckles:Yeah....take care Meap:Take Care (Flies into space) Phineas:It just gets better and better. Meap:You said it. (Flies down to Andy's room) Woody:We hope to see you again. Jessie:Come back soon. Meap:Bye (Flies into space) Phineas:And no matter where we are its just pure fun. Meap:Yeah... (Flies down to the Mushroom Kingdom) Mario:Good bye Meap. Luigi:Good bye Meap. Meap:Bye you guys. (flies into space) Spongebob:I guess its time for me to go. Phineas:I'll miss you Spongebob,but don't worry if we don't meet again..we won't forget each other. (flies down to bikini bottom) Spongebob:Bye! Patrick:Bye! Sandy:Be seein' ya! (waves to Meap) Chapter 24:Danville (Flies down to Danville) Baljeet:(runs out door) Phineas,Ferb,Guys! Your alive! Phineas:Yeah...and we met Meap. Baljeet:Who's Meap. Phineas:Mine,Perry's,Ferb's and Isebella's alien friend. Baljeet:Well thank you for inviting me.... (walks away) Phineas:Bye Meap.We'll Miss you very much. Candace:Huh? Wait is that giant skateboard you were gonna ride still in the backyard? Phineas:Yeah why? Candace:(runs into backyard) Mom! Mom! Mom! Perry:(takes off hat) Ferb:(carries Perry into the house) Phineas:Goodbye. Meap:(Gets into rocket and flies away) Phineas:Bye I hope to see you again! Chapter 25:Meap's House Meap:(walks into his house)....(sits down on the couch) (picks up peice of paper) Meap:"Klasky Csupso is eating people's pants" That's not good,I better call Aunt Steve. (runs out and goes into rocket ship) Meap:(rips off moustash) Meeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaappppppp!!! (flies into deep space) The end Go here to read the next part Epic Meap Chronicals:2 Times the Meap Epilouge While our heroes rest in peice,Meap goes to visit his aunt/uncle "Aunt Steve" to see if she knows anything about Klasky Csupso. Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:An Epic Storie Of Meap Category:Random Works! Category:Meap